


The Creed

by Newdarklord



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newdarklord/pseuds/Newdarklord
Summary: Join Hellen and her fellow assassins as they traverse Victorian London.





	The Creed

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Assassins Creed universe with my own characters. Rating is for later chapters.

*Nothing is true, everything is permitted.  
The three tenets  
Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent  
Hide in plain sight  
Never compromise the Brotherhood  
This is the creed we follow*

London 1891  
Helen Wells sat atop the old church looking down into the crowed. It was quiet in Whitechapel the streets were empty except for the Harlots that walked the streets at night. It’s been about four years since she joined the order she thought to herself. Today on her 21st birthday she was finally given her own assignment. To hunt down and stop Jack the Ripper, or as she knew him Winston Pressley a former Assassin gone rouge. She though back to that day and how it all went down. 

October 1887  
It was a crisp fall morning and the last of the leaves had fallen. Helen Wells and Winston Pressley made their way through the crowded streets of London hunting there pray. They had a contract to Assassinate a Local merchant that was dealing in the black market. They moved quietly through the crowds blending in to the shadows. Their target an old pudgy man walked a few paces in front. This was there last test before becoming full members of the Assassin order. Hellen glance at Winston and gave him the signal to move in for the kill. Winston walked up and bumped into their target poisoning him in the process. The man walked a few feet then fell to the ground, as he did the two Assassins disappeared from the ally.  
Back at the hide out everyone was congratulating the two new assassins on a job well done. Helen noticed that Winston was acting strange. “What’s wrong” she asked him. He just glared at her and turned around surveying the room. After the last few order members said their congratulations things went back to usual and everyone went back to work. There was an influx of new assignments coming in and new recruits were being brought in daily. Today there would be no more assignments though everyone was working to get ready for the Ceremony. As the day went on more and more of the recruits in Hellen’s group came back from their missions.  
As it got closer to midnight all the recruits were told to make their way to the top of the new clock tower. When they all gathered there, they were met by the entire Order then as midnight stuck Master Sandra Carrol approached and lit the ceremonial flame. Inside the fire pit was the ceremonial brand, the symbol of the order. Each recruit was to approach the flame and receive the brand. One by one the recruits are called to the center. Helen recognized some of the names Tess, Will, Jess, and then the master got to her. Helen made her way to the center and recited the oath, after she finished she turned to expose her back and receive the mark. When she returned to the circle she saw that Winston still seemed off, but when his name was called he recited the oath and receive his brand. When all the recruits had received the mark, they were all instructed to what as one of the older assassins preformed the leap of faith. This is your final test said the master the leap of faith is an assassins ultimate tool. The recruits watched and then one by one they all executed the leap perfectly.  
November 1887  
It’s been a month since Helen and her fellow recruits had become full members of the order. Today was the day that their job assignments were going to be posted. Every assassin had a job that helped advance the needs of the order. Some stayed hidden in the shadows some joined society and worked in secret. Everyone was nervous and tension was high in the hidden chamber under the parliament building. The list would be posted any moment, just as Helen was about to go talk to some of the others the master walked out with the list and posted it on the wall.

Hellen Wells- Assassin leader  
Araiya Snow- Assassin leader  
Tess Stanford- The Queens chamber maid  
Will Blake- Doctor  
Jess Thompson- Aristocrat  
Charles Chapmen- Parliament member  
Dahlia Drake- Merchant  
Donald Doyle- Assassin leader  
Winston Pressley- Constable  
Arthur Cambelt- Constable 

Hellen could not believe what she was reading, she was going to be an assassin leader. That mean that she would remain in the shadows training new recruits and doing the more dangerous and secret missions. She looked down the list to see what Winston got when she got to his name she looked over to see his job and read Constable. Just then she heard a voice from behind her. “What the Shit, A constable” said the voice. She Turned around to see Winston standing behind her. “How the hell did I get that, and how the hell did you get leader” he said. Helen looked at him hurt, he was supposed to be her friend. “ Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” she asked. “I worked just as hard as everyone else” she continued. By this time there was a crowd gathered and one of the leaders came up, “what’s going on here?” she asked. “These Assignments are shit” said Winston. “These assignments are based off all your past ones” The leader whose name Hellen remembered was Cecily said. “And they are final” she continued. “Well then I guess my time here was a waste, I’m done here” Winston spat. With that he stormed out of the room. Hellen ran after him, “Winston wait” she yelled running to catch up to him. “Don’t go” she said, “there’s nothing wrong with being a constable, you get to be at the front making sure that thinks don’t get back to us” she continued. “I’m meant for better” he spat at her as he turned around. “You mark my words, one day I will be feared, one day I’ll be famous, and then I’ll make you all pay” as he finished his rant he set off a smoke bomb and disappeared.


End file.
